Cat noir x reader
by zeroyandere300
Summary: Just another story my friend posted on here, it's not my work :)


Today you were joining a new school. Your parents had passed away not too long ago and so now you lived with your uncle and auntie who are very kind to you.

The teacher introduced you as you walked into the classroom; people stared at you as you looked for a place to sit. A girl with blue hair in pig tails smiled at you and waved, "Hey, you can sit with me, my friend isn't here today." She said.

You smiled shyly at her and walked over to her, "Is it really okay?" you asked.

The girl continued to smile and grabbed your hand, pulling you in to sit, "Of course it is. My names Marinette."

You smiled back, "I'm (Name), nice to meet you."

After class you picked up your stuff and went into the yard where all the other students were going. You sat on a bench by yourself and munched on a sandwich while pulling out your sketchbook and continued on a picture you were drawing.

You were soon approached by Marinette who smiled down at you, "Hey (Name) whatcha drawing?" she asked taking a seat beside you.

You covered your picture the best you could, "Ah, nothing special." You said.

But Marinette was able to see part of your drawing and recognized it within a heartbeat; "Is that Ladybug?" she asked happily and took the book.

You stumbled for words and rubbed the back of your head, "W-well kinda."

Marinette smiled, "And Cat Noir is here as well! It looks really good, just like them!" she looked to you and handed back the book, "Are you a fan of the two?"

You nervously laughed, "Kinda, I just look up to them." You smiled and looked up at the open sky, "One day, I hope to meet them and thank them for all they do for Paris, how they go out of their way to help total strangers, putting themselves at risk just to help. I'd just like to say thank you, and hopefully get them to stay still long enough for me to get a good sketch them." You laughed.

Marinette smiled at you, "So that's just a sketch from memory?" she asked.

You nodded, "Yeah, most of them are, some are from photos." You said and flipped through the drawings. Some were of just Ladybug, some just Cat Noir and some with them both.

Marinette's smile grew, "Their really amazing, you're a true artist."

You smiled, "Thanks Marinette, you're really kind."

Marinette smiled and nodded.

At the end of the day you were walking out of the school, your messenger bag on your shoulder as you walked down the stairs. You were suddenly bumped, your bag falling down the stairs and your drawings falling out everywhere.

You looked up in horror at your drawings as a girl laughed and walked with her friend, "What a lame outfit, ever heard of girl clothes? Honestly, shorts and a hoodie make you look like a boy so much it's scary." She laughed and walked into her limo.

You looked to her and to your pictures. You paid her no mind as you went to pick them up in a rush before the wind could blow them away. You had almost picked them all up, but when you did a count you realized you were missing one. Your favorite Cat Noir drawing.

You looked around frantically for it; you saw it laying at the end of the stairs the wind picking up the edges. You rushed over to it as fast as you could, but the wind beat you to it, it picked up the drawing and flew away.

You chased after it as it went up the stairs, just as you were about to reach it, you tripped on the stairs and fell face first down.

You felt tears prickle at the edge of your eyes at both the pain and the fact that your favorite picture of Cat Noir, not to mention the one picture you spent forever on, was now gone.

"Hey, are you okay?" said a voice.

You looked up from the stairs and saw a boy with blonde hair and scorching green eyes. You got up from the stairs and rubbed at your eyes, "I-I'm fine." You said. You took a glance at his feet and saw your picture land right next to the boy. Your eyes widened as he followed your eyes and picked up your picture and looked at it. You reached out your hand to it, "I, uh, that's…"

The boy's eyes lit up when he saw it, "Wow, this is really good!" he said.

You rubbed your arm in embarrassment, to which he saw, he looked to the signature and to you, "(Name) (Last Name), that's your name." he said walking down the stairs to you, handing back the picture, "I'm Adrian, you were the new girl in our class, right?" he said. Bu as he got closer to you he saw your injuries, his eyes widened, "Whoa, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

You nodded your head and took the picture back, "Yeah, not like it's the first time I've fallen down a bunch of stairs." You said rubbing the back of your head.

You sat down on the stairs and put your picture back in your bag, Adrian took a seat beside you, "So, are you a fan of Cat Noir?" he asked.

You smiled nervously, "I admire him, along with Ladybug." You said.

Adrian smiled at you, "Is that so? What are your thoughts on Cat Noir?" he asked.

You looked up at the sky, "Well, he's a bit of a strange one, and has lame catch lines."

Adrian seemed to hang his head in disappointment. "But," he looked back at you, "he's also quite strong and brave, and his catch lines may be lame, but their funny. I may not know him very well, but I can see he does his best and has fun doing what he does. Same with ladybug, they go out of their way to help total strangers." You closed your eyes, "Now I'm just repeating what I told Marinette." You muttered.

Adrian got closer, "What did you tell her?" he asked.

You rubbed the back of your neck, "I told her that I look up to the two of them and that one day, I hope to meet them and thank them for all they do for Paris, how they go out of their way to help total strangers, putting themselves at risk just to help. I'd just like to say thank you, and hopefully get them to stay still long enough for me to get a good sketch them. Or at least that's what I think I told her."

Adrian smiled at you, "That sounds amazing, I'm sure you'll get to meet them someday." He said.

You smiled at the boy, "Hopefully, but I doubt it."

Adrian tilted his head, "Why?"

You shook your head, "As much as I would like to meet them, I'd feel like I would be just a bother. Plus, their always so busy and by the time their done fighting someone they run off so not to reveal their true selves. I don't mind not meeting them though, I'll just observe from a distance."

A beep was heard and you both looked forward to see a sliver limo. Adrian stood up, "That's my ride." He said.

You nodded, "It was nice talking to you, bye Adrian."

Adrian looked down at you then handed out his hand to you, "Common, I'll give you a lift." He said smiling.

You put up your hands with widened eyes, "Oh, no! That's okay! I can walk!" you said.

Adrian pointed to your bleeding knee, "No way am I letting you walk home like that, common. It's the least I can do." He said.

You felt your cheeks warm as you slowly went to grab his hand, but hesitated at the last minute, but before you could pull away again to decline, Adrian took your hand and pulled you to your feet.

He smiled at you as he helped you down the stairs as you limped a little.

When you got into the limo, Adrian and a woman helped bandage your knee and elbow as you told the giant driver, who reminded you of a gorilla, your address. Adrian smiled at you as he put a band aid on your cheek. You looked away, "I'm sorry for the trouble." You said.

Adrian shook his head, "No trouble, don't worry about it."

You looked to him, "Thank you."

Adrian smiled, "No worries, though I wonder what your parents are going to say about your injuries."

You looked away with sad eyes, "My untie and uncle…" you said.

Adrian tilted his head in confusion, "But, what about your parents?" he asked.

You shook your head, as you stared at the ground, "They died, last month…" you muttered.

Adrian's eyes widened, "I'm…I'm sorry."

You shook your head, "Nah, its fine."

Adrian looked at you with sad eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked.

You smiled at him and touched your cheek, "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore." You said.

Adrian continued to watch you, he knew you knew that that wasn't what he meant, you were avoiding the topic.

Adrian cleared his voice, "So, do you sell your pictures?" he asked.

You smiled, happy that he knew that you wanted to change the topic, "Well, yes and no. See, my untie and uncle own an items shop, I sell some of my pictures, but some a keep. Like the one you saw of Cat Noir, it's one of my favorites; I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to sell it." You said.

Adrian smiled, "Do you only draw Ladybug and Cat Noir pictures?" he asked.

You shook your head, "No, I draw other things, sometimes people ask me to draw self portraits, but I have to take a picture of them and work on it in my work shop or in my room. It takes me awhile sometimes, unless it's just a close up, I can do those within, roughly, ten minutes or so." You said.

Adrian smiled, "I should get you to do mine someday." He laughed.

You smiled and chuckled, "Sure." You said.

The car came to a stop; you were at your shop/home.

Adrian smiled and opened the door, getting out of the car and giving you hand out.

You smiled at him, "Thanks Adrian, you're a nice guy."

Adrian laughed, "Yeah, well, it's kinda hard not to be nice to a friend like you, (Name)." he said.

You smiled and nodded, "Right back at ya." You said grinning.

You opened the door of the shop and waved out to Adrian, who you just exchanged numbers with, who was getting into the limo again, waving back at you.

You smiled as you walked inside. Your untie looked to you with widened eyes, "(Name)! What happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

You smiled at her, "Yeah, just fell down some stairs, my friend helped me"

Your uncle smiled, "Why, only the first day and she's making friends, that's our girl." He said. "How many?"

You smiled and shook your head, "Only two, Marinette and Adrian."

After a couple of days of going to your new school, you became good friends with Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrian.

You laughed as you, Alya and Marinette sat together. You had drawn a perfect picture of Chloe and gave it to her as an apology gift for getting off on the wrong foot. She took the picture and analyzed it, then demeaned you decent enough for catching her "fabulousness and perfection". So she ordered a bunch more pictures.

You had just finished telling the girls the story when Alya leaned on your shoulder, "Common girl, you can't just let her use you like that." She said.

You shrugged, "As long as it keeps her off my back, I'm all for it. Plus, I get to draw, nothing better."

Alya nodded, "Yeah, but who would wanna draw miss perfect, when you can draw Ladybug and Cat Noir? Or even better," she grabbed Marinette and the two did a pose, "your two best friends." She said.

You laughed, "Guess that's true," you looked down, "But lately the shop hasn't been getting many customers and untie and uncle are short on money, Chloe agreed to pay me for the pictures, not much, but every little penny helps my family. Plus, I owe them, I can't let them down." You said smiling.

Alya and Marinette looked to you and smiled small smiles and nodded with you, "So, (Name)," Marinette said, "are you still free after school?" she asked.

You smiled at her, "I have something I gotta do first, but if we're still down for hanging out, I'm so there." You said.

"Um, (Name)!" the three of you looked to the girl in yellow in front of you. "It's time for you to draw my close up; I'll pay you extra if you finish it before class." Chloe said.

You smiled at her, "No worries Chloe." You said and stood over to a nice spot where sun was shining through. You set up your sketchbook and pencil as you looked to her, "Take a pose and I'll draw you, for close up, would you like shoulders up or neck up?" you asked.

The girl laughed and waved a manicured hand in your face, "Please, the more the better." She said.

You looked to your then to both your sides then back to her with a raised eyebrow, "So, that's shoulders up, right?" you asked.

Chloe nodded, "Duh." She said.

You nodded and waited for Chloe to get into position, and you began your sketching. Alya and Marinette stood behind you and watched as you drew Chloe, then more and more people started to crowd around to watch. You tuned everyone out as you drew; now after five minutes, you were going into shading.

You were done; you smiled, "Alright, that's that." You said signing your signature.

You lifted it up and those behind you complimented you, "Wow (Name)! It looks just like her!" Rose complimented.

You laughed, "Thanks Rose."

Alya and Marinette leaned into you, "Yeah, just like her, but it's missing her devil horns and tail." Alya said.

The three of you laughed.

Chloe walked up to you, "Let me see." She said snatching the book from you."

Your eyes widened, "Whoa, please be careful, I have other works in there!" you said.

Chloe shrugged with disgust, "Like they really matter, the only ones that do, are the ones with me on them." She said.

You closed your eyes as you sighed, "Is it to your liking?" you asked.

The girl nodded, "Oh yes, now, if you bring this along with the others after school to my father's hotel to me, I'll give you your payment." She said.

Your eyes widened, "Oh, uh, but I kinda have something else to do later, then I have plans with Marinette-"

"And you can do all that, after you deliver my pictures." She said.

You sighed and slumped your shoulders down, "Sure thing…" you mumbled.

The girl gave you back the picture and walked off, making sure to flick her hair in your face.

Marinette put her hand on your shoulder, "You know, you don't have to put up with her." She said.

You shook your head, "Nah, it's all goods, I'll just make sure to get to Chloe's hotel then run to where I got to go next." You shoulder your neck, "Nothing better than a little challenge right?" you said.

Marinette tilted her head, "Say, (Name), what is it you gotta do? If you don't mind me asking."

You looked away in embarrassment, "W-well, before she passed, my mom had always wanted me to do singing, so I go to small lesions that last like half an hour, nothing special."

Alya smiled, "No way! Is it that the one where students are performing in a couple of days?" she asked.

You looked to her and nodded small nods, "Yeah…" you said quietly.

Alya put her arm around you, "Girl, why didn't you tell us! I could totally get us tickets to go see you perform! How awesome would that be! I can even film you for my blog!"

You laughed nervously, "Y-you don't have to."

Marinette joined in, "Of course we do, no way would we miss this for the world!" she said.

The bell rang and you all headed to class, you were so going to die by the end of the day.

When the bell rang for home time, you bolted out the school, yelling out a quick goodbye to your friends. You ran down the streets, careful to not bump into people and not to run on the road without checking.

When you finally got the hotel you were huffing and puffing at the front register, "I have…deliveries for…Chloe…Bourgeois…!" you breathed out, totally ready to fall on the floor an die.

The front guy nodded, "Ah yes, the drawings Miss Bourgeois was expecting. Thank you very much." He said taking the pictures from you after you counted them up and made sure they were perfect, not one out of place.

You thanked the man for his time after he gave you the money and you ran back off to your singing studio, which was three blokes away, then you had to cut through the park and run another two blocks.

You sighed, "Oh yes, a little challenge, shoulder be fun!" you said imitating your earlier self. You groaned and began to run.

You were just about to run out of time by the time you got onto the grounds of the park. You quickly checked the time on your phone, but just as you did you bumped into someone, sending the both of you to the ground. You fell to your side and rubbed your head, "Oh, I-I'm so sorry! I should've been looking where I was going!" you rushed out.

You heard a soft chuckled, and looked to see that the person you had run into was none other than Adrian. You felt your face heat up as he stood and smiled down at you, "No, it's my fault. Should've gotten out of the way when I heard running." He said.

You looked up at him, "Why is it that I always have to be klutz around you?" you mumbled.

Arian walked over to you, "What?"

"Oh nothing." You said innocently.

Adrian smiled down at you and held out his hand to you, "Common." He said.

You smiled back up at him and took his hand, getting up from the ground. Adrian picked up your bag and handed it to you, "So, what're you in a hurry for?" he asked.

Your eyes widened as you gasped, "Oh no…" you said and quickly grabbed your phone and checked the time. You were late. You put your hands to your head and yelled in horror, "No! I'm late! I'm so late!"

Just as you were about to quickly come up with an excuse for Adrian and run off again, your phone went off, it was your tutor.

You quickly answered, "Francis (omfg I immediately pictured france teaching singing lessons and m heart just fucking melted I swear) , I know, I'm late, but I kinda ran into something I had to do that was far from the studio and then I literally bumped into a friend of mine and I'm!" you sighed, "So totally out, aren't I?"

 _"_ _Whoa, slow down (Name), it's okay to be a little late, but unfortunately we haven't anytime to practice today for I have a matter to take care of for the rest of the day. So I'm getting you to record yourself singing and send it right my way."_

You froze, "Wait, I-I can't do this by myself! I need your help on my pitch! And my stage fright! T-the shows tomorrow night!"

Francis chuckled, _"Your pitch is already perfect (Name), and as for your stage fright, why don't you get your friend that you literally bumped into a minute ago to help, I'm sure they'll be great help. I have to go now darlin', make sure to get to here early tomorrow, we have many things we need to go over before rehearsals, bye!"_ and with that he hung up.

You brought your phone from your ear and stared at it.

"Um, (Name), you okay?" Adrian asked.

You slumped down, "I'm going to die. Make sure to bring (F/c) carnations to my funeral, their my favorite.

Adrian smiled down at you, "Hey, sounds like tomorrows something big for you, how can I help? What's going on?" he asked.

You looked to him and crossed your arms, looking away with embarrassment, "Promise you won't make fun of me?" you said.

Adrian nodded, "Of course."

You bit your lip, "Well, I take small singing lessons at the song studio just two blocks away. And, um I'm representing the studio by singing at a concert…" you said.

Adrian's face lit up, "Wow, that sounds awesome! Are members of the public allowed to show?" he asked.

You turned to glance at him, "Well, yeah, I mean it is for the public anyways." You looked away, "But there's one small problem…" you said.

Adrian tilted his head, "What's that?" he asked.

You rubbed your arms, "I…get bad stage…fright…"

Adrian smiled at you, "No need to worry, stage fright isn't all that bad." He said trying to help.

You looked to him, "Try performing and freezing on stage and having to be forced off stage because you're not moving or doing anything."

Adrian winced, "Okay, so maybe it isn't all that great either." He said.

You groaned and sat on a bench, "I don't even know why Francis picked me, I don't even come close to the others who are way better than me."

Adrian took a seat beside you, "Hey, you know, if you'd like, I can help you with your stage fright."

You looked to him with surprise, "Really?"

He smiled at you, "Sure! I may not be able to fully get rid of it, but I'm sure going to try my best, just like you are."

You shook your head, "I dunno, I can barely sing in front of one person."

Adrian stood and held out his hand, "Alrightly then, common, get up." He said.

You looked up at him confused, "What? Why?" you asked taking his hand.

He pulled you up, "You're going to practice in front of me, I'll film you so you can see how well you really are and what we can work on." He said.

You felt your face burn up, "What? No way! Adrian, I can barely sing in front of Francis!"

Adrian chuckled, "Common, you trust me, right?" he asked.

You dropped your shoulders, "Yeah…"

Adrian lit up again, "Then you have nothing to worry about, I won't laugh or run or whatever it is your afraid I'll do. I'll stay right here and listen to you and give you my honest opinion." He said and pulled out his phone. "And I promise, this video will only stay between us, unless you want to show others."

You crossed your arms again and looked away shyly, "A-are you sure?" you asked.

Adrian took a step forward and put his hand on your arm, making you look up at him as he smiled down at you, "I'm sure, trust me." He said.

You sighed and nodded, dropping your arms, "Okay then."

You had different songs you were going to do, but Adrian could tell you were nervous, so he said to do only one for now. You prepared one of the songs track as Adrian started the camera.

You cleared your throat as you averted your eyes from the camera, Adrian smiled, "If it helps, try closing your eyes, picture the one person you feel you trust most and who you'd actually like to sing in front of, or if you like just pretend you're alone and singing like nobodies watching."

You nodded and smiled at him, closing your eyes as you started the song. The start began with instrumental, so you had time to breathe a picture on person in your mind's eye. But the person who came to your mind was the very person who was actually in front of you. Adrian. But you didn't feel the shyness you had a moment ago, you felt calm and collected, and before you knew it, you were weren't scared or shy anymore. Just as you were about to sing, an explosion went off.

Both you and Adrian looked to the direction; it wasn't far from Marinette's house. Everything in you froze, your blood turning cold, "Marinette…!" you mumbled and started running.

You heard Adrian call out your name, but you couldn't think, your mind was set on getting to Marinette. You pulled out your phone and found her number, putting the phone to your ear as you ran. It rang and rang and then went to voicemail. You cursed and put the phone away as you ran towards the shop/house.

When you got there, the street next to the shop/house was blown up. You panicked and ran into the shop to find Marinette's parents in the shop cowering behind the counter. You went over to them, "Are you alright?" you asked.

They nodded to you and you felt a wave of relief, "But Marinette hasn't come home yet." Her mom said.

Your panic spiked up again and you stood, "Stay here, I'll go look for her." You said and ran out the shop.

You looked around frantically and ran down the street that was totaled, hoping to find any sign of your friend. As you ran you saw a giant that looked oddly enough as an angry machine looking bull. You heard laughing coming from inside the machine as it went around destroying everything in its way, people running in fear. You caught a glimpse of Alya who was filming and following the bull. You ran up to her, "Alya!" you yelled out, getting her attention. "What's going on?" you asked.

Alya shook her head, "No idea, but Ladybug's sure to appear soon, so I'm following this thing for my Lady-blog." She said smiling and running after the creature again.

"Alya! It's too dangerous!" you yelled running after her.

The bull like machine turned around and spotted you both, a voice coming from it, "Well, if it isn't (Name)! Miss I-can-do-anything herself!" said the voice.

You recognized the voice, but before anything went through your brain you saw the bull powering up what looked like an energy ball, and aiming it Alya's way.

Just as the shot went off you pushed Alya down, both of you crumbling to the ground. Alya turned to you with shock, "(Name)! Are you okay?" she asked.

You looked up at her, "Yeah, common, we gotta get away from here!" you said.

"But, Ladybug-"

You pushed her again out of the way of the shot, "Alya, you'll get your shot of Ladybug, now hurry and get away!" you yelled to her as you both went running.

You told Alya that you'd lead the bull away and for her to split to safety, and if she was to follow to stay a safe distance away and just zoom in with the camera.

You ran down the street running the bull chasing after you, you were thanking the lord that it wasn't as fast as an actual bull. But that didn't mean that it was slow.

You were starting to run out of steam from running, you really shouldn't have bothered running to that damn hotel and then to the park. A shot went passed you, shooting an abandoned buss, tipping it in your path. You were cut off.

You turned in horror to look at the bull, laughter was heard and you stared in horror as you were about to be shot at, but just as the power ball thingy was about to hit you, you were carried off.

You opened your eyes to see Cat Noir had grabbed you; you started with widened eyes, "C-Cat Noir!"

He grinned down at you, "Looks like a grabbed you just in time." He said.

You felt your cheeks warm and you looked away as Cat Noir landed on a roof and put you down, "Ah, thanks, and sorry." You said.

The cat smiled at you and bowed, "It is my honor to protect lovely maidens such as yourself. And there is no need to apologized, after all, I enjoy helping people." He said.

You looked to him shyly, then snapped out of your shyness, "Wait, Cat Noir, my friends, Marinette and Adrian! Do you know if their okay? Marinette didn't make it home before all this happened and I ran off on Adrian. I hope he's okay, why didn't I make sure he was safe before running off?"

Cat Noir rubbed the back of his head, "Don't worry about Adrian, I, ah, bumped into him earlier and made sure he got to safety." He said.

You smiled, "That's good, I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt."

Cat Noir smiled down at you, "I'm sure he's thinking the same about you." He said.

You blushed and looked away, "I doubt it…" you mumbled.

Cat Noir tilted his head, "Why?"

You got nervous, "I don't know…it's just, he has so much other things to be worried about."

Cat Noir shook his head and smirked at you, "He's worried about you, he told me himself to go looking for you and make sure you're okay and safe."

You looked up at Cat Noir, "Thanks Cat Noir, you're really sweet." You said blushing.

Cat Noir smiled down at you and put his hand on your arm, your heart skipping a beat.

A yoyo line went across the top of you both and Ladybug landed, both you and Cat Noir jumped apart.

"(Name), I see Cat Noir got to you. Alya told me that you ran off to lead the bull away, I've been looking for you." She said.

You nodded to her, "Thanks Ladybug, but have you seen my friend Marinette? I haven't seen her and I'm worried."

Ladybug chuckled nervously, "Oh, no need to worry I got to her and made sure she was safe."

You sighed, "Thank goodness."

"Now with that out of the way," Cat Noir said leaning over the edge of the roof, "What of our friend down there?"

Ladybug looked down also, "There's a girl inside that machine, she's controlling it."

You stepped forward, "Um, I think I might know that girl." You said.

They both turned to you, "How?"

"She also goes to the singing studio I go too, her names Lea. She doesn't like me very much, so I think that's why she took interest in me." You explained.

Cat Noir raised an eyebrow, "Who could hate you?" he asked.

You felt your eyes widen and your cheeks blush, "P-pardon?"

Cat Noir rubbed the back of his head, "What I meant was, ah, you seem like a nice girl who would do anything for her friends and your very caring and sweet, ah, well that's what I get from you."

You blushed more, "I think she doesn't like me cause we were originally supposed to represent the studio together, but our teacher decided that only one can represent. Lea was so confident that it'd be her, and I was fine with that, but in the end Francis chose me. I protested at first and so did Lea, but Francis said his words were final." You shook your head, "She's hated me ever since."

"At any rate," Ladybug said, "we need to get you to safety; if she's after you then we have to get you to safety."

You looked to the two with worry, "Wait, surely I could do something to help, you helped me, so let me help you."

Cat Noir looked to you, "It's far too dangerous; you're the one she after."

You put your hand out, "That's my point! She's after me; I could be a decoy or something to distract it from the two of you. Ladybug could use her yoyo to trip and tie the bull while you, Cat Noir, break the class and grab Lea, find the acuma and destroy it."

Ladybug but her hand to her chin, "It's not a bad plan." She said.

You looked to her, "It's a least worth a shot."

Ladybug looked o you a smiled nodding, "Alright, what do you think about it Cat Noir?"

Cat Noir's eyes widened as he shook his head, "You're actually considering this? What if she gets hurt?"

"It's the only plan we got!" you said. "I promise I'll stay sharp on my toes, but we all need to work together for this to work." You looked to Cat Noir with determination, "I got this, trust me."

Cat Noir looked to Ladybug who nodded and he sighed, "Fine, but promise you'll stay safe."

You smiled, "I shall do my best, so long as we stay in our roles, the plan should go off without a hitch."

Ladybug put her hand on your shoulder, smiling at you, "Make sure to run as fast as you can, and don't do anything rash."

You smiled and nodded, "I'll do my best."

Ladybug used her yoyo to get into position while Cat Noir helped you down the building. Once you both got to the ground you went to run off when Cat Noir grabbed your hand. You looked back at him, he looked to you with determined eyes, "Make sure you stay safe, don't do anything outside your role."

You smiled at him and nodded, "Right, you can count on me." You said and ran off.

You ran in front of the contraption and waved your arms in the air, "Hey, Lea!" the machine looked down at you and you smirked, "If you want my solo, you can have it!" you turned around and started running, "But you have to catch me first!" you yelled.

Lea laughed, "Imbecile, you can't out run me, don't you know I'm better at everything than you?" she said chasing after you.

You smiled and put your head up as you ran, "That's totally why I got that solo instead of you!"

You heard an angry growl and felt the rumble of the bulls running shake the ground as it sped up its speed.

You sweat dropped as you pushed yourself to run faster, "I regret my life choices…" you muttered.

You heard Lea laugh and looked over your shoulder; she was looking in a different direction while still chasing after you. You followed her gaze; there was a young girl at a lump post, cowering in fear.

Lea laughed again, "You wouldn't let a young innocent child get hurt, now would you?" she asked.

You looked to her with shocked horror, "What!?"

But Lea stopped the bull and started up another energy ball, heading in the small girls direction. Panic went through you and you looked to see if Cat Noir or Ladybug were in their positions, they weren't, they were still in the process of getting there. They wouldn't make it in time.

You sucked up your courage and ran towards the young girl, "Watch out!" you yelled to her.

By the time the little girl had turned to look at you, you had pushed her out the way, just as Lea shot the energy ball.

When the energy ball hit you, all you felt was pain and shock as you rolled and hit the lamp post.

Cat Noir and Ladybug froze, "(Name)!" they yelled, but you didn't move.

Ladybug ran into her position and tripped the bull, her yoyo wrapping around the legs, "What!?" Lea yelled.

Cat Noir jumped over to the glass and broke through with his poll. He grabbed Lea who fought him off and landed on the ground. She glared at Cat Noir and Ladybug as they now stood in front of the smirking girl.

"You think that bull was the only thing up my sleeve? Listen to this!" She said and let out a sonic scream.

Cat Noir and Ladybug jumped out of the way, "She can do that too?" Ladybug asked in shock.

Cat Noir gulped, "Well, this is an earful situation." He scanned Lea's body, "Where would the acuma be?"

"C-Cat Noir!"

Cat Noir and Ladybug turned to see you on the ground, lifting herself up on your arm, you pointed to your throat, "Her necklace!" you yelled.

Cat Noir looked to Lea's necklace; it was a music note that hung from a chain.

Lea glared over at you, "Don't you ever stay down!?" she yelled and screamed a sonic blast.

The sonic blast hit the building above you and blew up, the blown up pieces falling on top of you.

Cat Noir looked in horror, "(Name)!" he yelled.

He ran to Lea as she just laughed, but when she went to fight back, Ladybug landed down in front of her, "Grab her, Cat Noir!" she yelled.

With Lea temporally distracted, Cat Noir grabbed Lea, covering her mouth with his hand.

Ladybug went over and took the necklace, and threw it on the ground where she stomped on it. The little moth flying out. Ladybug did her devil-lizeing thing with her yoyo and fixed up the town.

Cat Noir ran over to your limp body, "(Name)!" he yelled.

He picked up your body and you shifted, "A…Adrian…?" you mumbled.

A smile crossed Cat Noir's face, you were okay. He picked you up bridle style and carried you to Ladybug, "She's going to be okay." He said.

Ladybug smiled and sighed, "Thank goodness." She said.

"Hmm? W-what happen to me?" Lea said.

In the end, Cat Noir told Ladybug that he'd take care of you while she took care of Lea before their identities were revealed.

Cat Noir took you back to the park you and him had been in earlier. He sat you down on the bench seat and smiled at you, "(Name)." he said.

You shuffled and mumbled, "Adrian?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He said bringing you in for a hug.

You crack your eye open, "Cat Noir?" you asked.

He pulled back and smiled, "Still here." He said.

You raised an eyebrow, "But…" you looked down at the blinking ring and your eyes widened, "Cat Noir, your ring! You'd better go!" you said.

He smirked and leaned in close to you, your face heated up past a blush.

"(Name), would you be upset about my true identity?" he asked.

Your blush increased, "I, ah, no?"

Cat Noir's smirk grew as he leaned in closer to you, "(Name), I love you." He said and kissed you.

You felt everything in you scream; you closed your eyes and melted into the kiss, putting your hand to his cheek gently.

You felt a change happen, you felt Cat Noir change into his true identity.

He pulled back and you slowly opened your eyes, at the sight of him your eyes widened and you flushed a whole new red, "Adrian!" you said.

The boy smiled, "Disappointed?" he asked.

You felt a small smile crawl onto your face and you hid it in your hands, "Not in the slightest." You said muffled.

Adrian laughed, "Why are you hiding?" he asked, trying to pull your hands away.

"Because I'm totally embarrassed and shy and I cannot deal at the moment." You said.

Adrian laughed again and managed to pull your hands away, you looked up at him, your whole face red.

He smiled and kissed you again, to which you kissed back.

You and Adrian walked into school, hand in hand. As you walked past people they stared at you in surprise.

You walked over to Marinette and smiled an apologetic smile.

Adrian said that he'd be back and walked over to Nino who asked him a bunch of questions about him and you.

You walked up to Marinette with a sad smile, "Marinette, I know that you had feelings for Adrian, and I just-"

Marinette put her hand up, "Hold it right there." She said with a smile, "I know that you also had feelings for him, we used to admire him from a distance together, even though you could approach him like normal unlike me. What I'm trying to say is that I'm happy for you both. If your both happy than I'm happy." She said.

You smiled and hugged her, "Thank you Marinette!" you said.

"(Name)!"

You looked to see Adrian waving you over and you lit up, "I'll see you guys after school?" you asked.

Alya smiled, "Course! We got a performance to prepare for, so there's no way we'd miss it!"

You smiled and ran back to Adrian; "See you guys in class!" you called.

Marinette and Alya smiled and waved back.

Alya put her hand on Marinette's shoulder, "You're dying inside, aren't you?"

Marinette slumped down, "Yeah…" she said. She looked back up to see you smiling up at Adrian, and Adrian smiling down at you with adoration. She soon smiled, "But I really am happy for them."

Alya grinned, "True, they really are cute."

It was time for the performance and you were behind the curtain as everyone took their seats in the crowd. You peeked through the curtain to see Adrian, Marinette, Nino an Alya sitting in the middle row. Alya had her camera ready along with Nino; they all looked happy and excited. You felt happy too; despite the slight nausea you were feeling.

Francis walked over to you, his blonde hair at his shoulders, and his fabulousness nothing but perfect. He smiled down at you, "Are you ready?" he asked.

You smiled, "I think so."

He smiled and crossed his arms, "I know so!" he said. He looked you up and down, "That dress looks perfect on you! And that necklace is perfect!" he complemented.

You blushed and smiled, "Thanks, Adrian gave me the necklace."

Francis lit up and clapped his hands, "Oh! Your new boyfriend, right? Is he here? I simply must see him!"

You peeked through the curtains again to see Adrian and your group of friends greeting your auntie and uncle who were sitting in front of them. You smiled, "That blonde one with green eyes." you said.

Francis wooed, "Well isn't he just charming!" He said.

You laughed and pulled back from the curtain, "Francis."

The male laughed, "You simply must introduce him to me after the show! I'll even treat you and your friends, plus family, to dinner at the after party!"

You chuckled, "Thanks." You said.

Francis nodded and smiled, "Well, you're almost on, sweep them off their feet's, my darling." He said.

You stood in place and breathed in and out; _don't forget to breathe_ you told yourself.

When the curtains raised your eyes widened and you felt frozen.

Alya and the others smiled at you, you spotted Adrian as he mouthed something to you, ' _You can do this.'_

You smiled and walked over to the microphone and waited for the start of the song.

" _Heart, beats, fast_

 _Colours and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _Watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stand still_

 _Beauty and all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every out has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along_

 _I believed_

 _I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more"_

You scanned the crowd and found Adrian and your friends smiling at you with admiration and adoration. You smiled back and continued when the instrumental was over.

 _"_ _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along_

 _I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more"_

You finished the song and grinned at your friends as they clapped.

After a few more songs from you and a couple from groups of people the show was over.

Back stage your friends and family came back, smiles on their faces.

Adrian hugged you and carried you, spinning you in the air, "You did awesomely!" he cheered.

You laughed as he spun you around, "Thank you." You said.

Adrian put you back on the ground and the girls hugged you, "You were awesome girl!" Alya said.

Marinette nodded, "It was hard to believe you ha stage fright!"

Your auntie and uncle hugged you also, "You did great sweetie!" they said.

"Well, well, well! Look at my little darlin' star!"

You turned and smiled at Francis, "Francis!"

Francis walked up to you and hugged you, "You did great darlin'." He said.

You chuckled, "And I have you to thank for teaching me!"

Francis put one hand on his hip and the other playing with his hair, "Though my teachings are nothing besides perfect, nothing would've been perfect if you hadn't had such a gift, biscuit."

You chuckled; "oh that's right!" you turned to Adrian. "Francis, you wanted to be introduced to Adrian right? Adrian this is Francis, my singing teacher. Francis this is Adrian, my-" you blushed. "M-my…m-m-my…" you covered your face with your hands, "…boyfriend."

Everyone chuckled at your shyness and embarrassment.

Francis walked over to Adrian, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said.

Adrian nodded with a smile, "Same here." He said.

Francis eyed Adrian, and you were sure if Adrian was in child's cartoon, he'd have a meager question mark above his head.

Francis nodded and smiled, "I deem him worthy of my darlin' biscuit!" Francis put his hand to his chin, "Though I must find you a name, hmm…Ah huh! I have it!" he said clicking his fingers. Francis smiled at Adrian, "You shall be kitten!" he said.

Adrian's eyes widened as you laughed.

On your ways to the after party, you and Adrian hung at the back of the group, holding hands, "Say, did you tell him about me being Cat Noir?" he asked.

You chuckled, "Nope, though it was really ironic that he called you kitten, I'd get used to that from now on if I were you. No matter what, he'll forever call you the nickname he's given you and only he is allowed to change it."

Adrian laughed, "He's a cool guy." He said.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool."

Adrian's hold on you tightened slightly and he put his hand on your waist, stopping you from your walking, and smiled down at you, "But not as cool as me, right?" he asked.

You smiled and giggled, "No one is as cool as you, Kitten."

Adrian smiled and kissed you.

"Oi! Get a room dudes!" Nino yelled.


End file.
